


Happy Birthday, Kwak Aaron

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: (Slight) Sexual Degradation, (slight) Daddy Kink, I'm in Trouble AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: Dongho in that cardigan visits Aaron in that black denim jacket for his birthday.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Happy Birthday, Kwak Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> i'm late for eggie's birthday :(( at least in korean time but i think i did well in my timezone
> 
> anyway now that you've passed the tags and still wanna read this, welcome and enjoy hot tattoo artist aaron in the gloves and double denim boning pretty haired dongho :~) also please don't remind me all the baekron i've ever done is just pwp i'm embarrassed they deserve better
> 
> jonghyun, i'm coming for ur sexy ass next
> 
> also thank you to my lover by the sparkling pond who encouraged me to finish this in two days you're the zbest

“Come give Daddy a kiss.”

Aaron pats his lap invitingly, the white latex gloves making soft hits against his black denim jeans. His thighs spread on the chair, making more room for a lithe body to drape all over him.

“Are you serious?” Dongho asks incredulously as he climbs down the last of the stairs leading to the underground studio. His cardigan is already unbuttoned and threatening to fall off of a broad shoulder, tan skin peeking out and practically glowing under the yellow ceiling lights.

Aaron laughs, placing his hands on the innermost of his thighs, and leans further up into the seat. He wets his lips as Dongho veers from his path and instead leans over the large desk to peer at outlined drawings. 

“Oh, come on, Dongho-yah,” Aaron says with smugness lining each lilt of his voice, “it’s my birthday.” His eyes carve his own paths down the body bent over his desk. “And you’re my sexy present.”

Dongho bends even lower, masking his eyes as looking at the detailed lotus flower blooming in black ink and the pouncing tiger half-finished in white, all while swaying his hips in the air. He can feel Aaron’s lingering gaze on his back, feels it dipping down to his pants and resting on the curve of his ass. He can clearly hear the squeak of wheels on concrete before hands come up to caress the back of his thigh.

Dongho brings his head up, the drawings long forgotten and drying dangerously under the harsh lamp light, parts his tinted lips, and asks, “Who says I came here for your birthday?”

There’s a squeeze on his thigh, harsh but not the hardest Aaron has ever imprinted on his skin, before the man hooks two hands to the front of Dongho’s thighs and pulls down fast. Dongho falls down immediately, a rush of wind escaping him as he lands on skinny thighs and forced back onto a surprisingly sturdy chest. 

“So you didn’t get all made up for me?” Aaron whispers in his ear, the small wisps of warm breath tickling the piercings on his ear and making his neck curve to the left. 

He knocks Aaron’s head back with a gentle hand, wraps an arm back around Aaron’s neck, and fits his head back into the crook of the other side. He’s almost melted into Aaron’s sharp curves, and his lips could press right against Aaron’s neck if he just turned his head slightly. Instead, he settles for a whisper of a moan, a faint  _ Aron _ directed into the stuffy air, and a subtle shifting of his hips.

“Fuck, baby,” Aaron groans as he feels the soft space between Dongho’s ass press directly on his groin. His jeans feel constricted against his rapidly hardening dick, but he still bumps his hips up minutely, craving the warmth he knows is stuffed right between perky cheeks.

Dongho smiles, feeling the hard press of a lust-filled cock against his corduroy pants, before letting Aaron go. He stands up, abandoning the now heavily breathing tattoo artist, before cackling cruelly.

Aaron looks lost, confused, even offended, when he loses the comforting weight of Dongho’s body. His hands that groped at a curved waist are left empty and clutching at his own smaller thighs, a poor replacement of the godlike figure standing in front of him.

“Yah,” Aaron whines, petulant like a child without his favorite candy, “come back here.”

Dongho trails a finger on the curve of his bottom lip, down his smooth neck, across a sharp collarbone that reveals a darkened compass, and hooks down the fabric of a peach cardigan. It’s slowly pulled off until a muscled arm and a dusky rose nipple is revealed.

“I will,” Dongho says, voice low and soothing as he pulls down the sweater, “just lay back first.”

Aaron’s eyebrows raise up to his forehead. He’s starting to sweat now, small beads of salt and water building up near his hair as he watches Dongho undress before him. His whining’s shut up now, he only leans back in the chair and brings up a hand to wipe at his dampening face.

“Good boy,” Dongho purrs. Aaron shifts in his seat, the praise running down his spine and making him shudder.

With one bare arm exposed, Dongho pulls the other side of the cardigan off.  _ N'abandonnez pas _ is revealed letter by letter once cotton is slid down a toned chest. The fabric droops down his waist after he pulls both of his arms through before it drops unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Now, Dongho stands shirtless in a dingy, cramped tattoo studio, looking like a sought after male model meant to be placed on a European runway. His only audience is a turned on, older man who grapples at his own instincts to touch and stroke tan skin.

With the cardigan kicked off into a pile in the corner of the room, Dongho turns around. There’s a thin floor to floor mirror situated right in front of him that mirrors his disheveled self, half undressed and itching to grab at the zipper of his pants. Aaron is hidden behind him, but it doesn’t take a lot to know the older man is just watching him like a world class premiere, a unique little show he won’t miss with his seat. Dongho’s eyes roam his own physique, pleasantly content with what he sees, and it instills a certain sense of confidence in him.

Deft hands unbutton his corduroy pants, pulls down the zipper, and dumps the pants around his ankles as fast as he could watch himself blink. He hears a hiss behind him before fabric other than his own rustles.

“Hyung,” Dongho warns. It becomes silent in the room, meaning Aaron has let go of his own clothes. He smiles in the mirror, even noticing a tint of cruelty that shows how pleased he is with Aaron’s state. “You just need to watch me.”

“Then fucking hurry on with it,” Aaron mutters quietly. Dongho raises an eyebrow before scoffing.

He doesn’t listen to Aaron, he never does anyway, and instead traces the waistband of his, frankly _ cute, _ pink boxer briefs. He knows they show off his best curves, and the familiar squeak of wheels rolling closer to him shows that Aaron apparently agrees. He doesn’t reprimand the man, though, because he knows how Aaron gets when he gets even the slightest glimpse of his smooth skin. It’s almost laughable how greedy Aaron could get.

He hooks fingers into the stretchy waistband and twirls his hips back and forth, waving his ass like a dog toy in front of Aaron’s eyes. He hears the man curse in the language that always seems so foreign yet attractive, and chuckles low under his breath. 

“Wanna touch, Aron-ie?” 

“Don’t tease me like that,” Aaron says as his hands remain harshly gripping his thighs. Even though he wants to touch, wants to squeeze so bad, wants to flip over that tight waistband and line the indents on Dongho’s skin with his own saliva, he keeps his feet planted to the ground and jaw clenched hard.

“But,” Dongho whines teasingly, an exaggerated cry that reminds Aaron of how dirty Dongho can really get in the midst of their nights together, “want you to touch me.” He drags one finger down his hip, carrying the waistband down. “Praise me.” The other finger follows the other side, and the junction where spine curves into meaty flesh peeks out. “Destroy me.”

“You’re fucking unbelievable,” Aaron grits out. He’s harder than ever now, cock trapped behind suffocating denim and threatening to pop right out of his damn pants, and it’s almost torture having to sit there and listen to Dongho spout provocative things with hands down his damn underwear.

“But I’m here, aren’t I? Shaking my ass for you on your birthday, and you still don’t believe it?” Dongho pouts. His face is so sweet, the corners of his lips down turned and bottom lips jutted out adorably, yet his hips still keep moving side to side, swaying Aaron into a trance. 

Dongho sighs loudly, says, “Guess I’ll just have to show you I mean it,” before yanking his briefs down and letting them join the pants in the corner. He feels almost evil as he waits for Aaron to glide his eyes down his back, down his ass, waits for the older man to fixate on the shine between his hips.

“What the _ fuck—” _

“Touch me, hyung,” Dongho pleads, leaning forward until his hands meet the mirror and his desperate face mirrors in the reflection. His ass juts out towards Aaron’s direction, and he only counts two, three seconds before he feels hands touch him.

“You filthy puppy—“ Aaron chokes out as he grips  _ hard _ onto Dongho’s ass, “—when did you do this? Huh?” 

Dongho cries out as his left cheek is slapped harshly. His flesh bounces against the bruising slap Aaron gives him, but he still pushes back against the older man’s hands. He wants more.

“Before- before I came here,” Dongho pants as fingers trail between his cheeks, “in the bathroom upstairs.”

“Are you  _ serious,” _ Aaron hisses through his teeth before placing two more slaps on the other cheek. Two red bruises decorate Dongho’s ass now, the stinging crawling onto his skin. “You fingered yourself like a whore at my workplace? Did my client see you, huh? See you make a mess of yourself in  _ my _ bathroom and walk out with a fucking  _ plug  _ shoved inside you?”

Aaron grabs the silver base of the metal settled right between tan skin and slowly pulls out the plug. He watches as puckered skin widens around warm metal, feels Dongho shiver under his actions, and bites into his lip. 

“Aron,” Dongho calls out in his highest pitch, “it’s- it‘s too much.”

“Oh but you fit it in the bathroom, didn’t you? My good little present can take it.”

“ _ Nng- no _ —“

“Shut up,” Aaron commands, each syllable enunciated as he twists the plug back into Dongho. “You walk in here, strip tease me like it’sa fucking whorehouse, and expect me not to ruin you?”

“Hyung, hyung,  _ please—” _

“What did I say, Dongho-yah?” Aaron’s voice is sickeningly sweet, although the eyes that watch Dongho’s open mouth are narrowed, almost cat-like slits.

Dongho clenches around the plug as Aaron slowly pulls it out again. It stretches him at its widest, and Aaron holds it for a moment there. The stretch, the burn, makes his legs tremble and his fingers scratch against the stainless, smooth mirror.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Aaron coos as he pushes it back into Dongho’s ass. He strokes the edges of the silver edges before patting Dongho on the back and letting go.

The blunt head of the plug once again nestles accurately against the spot that has him whining out without words. Bleary eyes look up into the reflection, and he sees Aaron fumbling with the glint of a metal buckle of his belt.

“C’mon, precious,” Aaron nudges Dongho away from the mirror as he unzips his jeans, “give me a kiss real quick.”

Despite the way Aaron spit out his frustrations and spanked twin red patches on his ass, Dongho gladly moves away from the cold mirror and leans into Aaron's waiting chest. He's eager to meet his hyung's small, cute lips, so even as the plug in him shifts when he offers his mouth up to Aaron's use, making his toes wiggle on the ground, he puckers up sweetly for a kiss.

As Aaron fishes his cock out of his jeans, past his boxers, he leans in to meet Dongho’s inviting lips. They’re smooth, sweet from flavored balm, and part invitingly under his influence. A hand comes up to caress the back of his head, and he presses even further into the kiss.

He takes his already hard cock into a loose fist, slightly stroking it as he curls his tongue against Dongho’s. It’s gentle in the way fingers curl against his shaved hair and in the way a wet tongue licks against his. It’s fun, gets his senses sharpening to just appreciate  _ Dongho, _ and it serves to get him warm and feeling more handsy with the willing body in front of him. Dongho lightly sighs into the kiss, and he takes advantage by biting onto a bottom lip and making it even redder than the cherry it was before. When fingers scratch at his scalp, he lets go and soothes the puffed lips by licking a clean swipe across, tasting both Dongho and flavored gloss.

“Hyung,” Dongho interrupts, spit trailing down his chain and making a shiny mess out of his lips, “put it in me.” 

He gets up from the floor, messily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and turns around to plant his hands on the smudged mirror. Planting his forehead on the clear reflection, his spine bends lower, ass and silver plug clearer than ever for Aaron’s view.

He turns his head, lashes fluttering slowly as he blinks slowly and breaths harshly, and says, “C’mon, Aron, fuck me.”

He sways his ass back and forth. Aaron watches, as if it’s a pendulum and he’s hypnotized by the way a set of wide hips move just for him. Never mind the way pleading sounds so good coming from cherry drenched lips, or how black eyelashes set against purple feels even more arousing than ever.

Dongho pouts his lips, bitten skin that juts out so childishly yet turns into a wet dream when combined with his pert ass moving around.

“Fuck me on your birthday, Daddy.”

Aaron tightly grips the base of his cock his right hand. The latex feels rough and sticks to his sensitive skin, but the way Dongho looks bent over, trim waist tapering to wide, generous hips, has him wanting to jerk himself off taking in all of that pretty skin.

“You can’t just  _ do _ that,” Aaron says. The sizzling adrenaline of lust barely tapers, and he steps forward to grab onto Dongho’s waist. 

Dongho sighs as he feels Aaron grab the plug. It’s twisted a couple of times, even fucked into him for good measure, and he squirms on his toes.

“I did. What are you going to do about it?”

He yelps as the warm metal inside of him is pulled out harshly. It lands with a loud clang on the floor as Aaron drops it, but he doesn’t have enough time to yell at the older man for dirtying his expensive gift before the blunt tip of Aaron’s cock breaches him in one go.

“ _ Fucking—  _ Aron, what the hell,” Dongho curses as his fists clench against the mirror. Aaron’s girth stretches him wide, even more than the tiny plug did as he shoved it in him in the upstairs bathroom stall, and it makes him bite against his tongue as Aaron bottoms out inside him.

“Aw— fuck— you’re tight, Dongho— feels fucking good,” Aaron says in aborted pants. 

Dongho whines as Aaron shuffles on his feet, planting them firmly against the floor, and strokes a gloved hand down his sweaty back. He can feel the older man’s hips press against his ass, and even though they’re narrow and small, much like Aaron himself, they pull back and smack into Dongho with force that says otherwise.

“M _ -ngh- _ move, hyung,” Dongho moans out, ass driving back against Aaron’s slow thrust, “want more.”

Aaron smiles, admiring the way Dongho’s eyes meet his in the mirror and the way the tight clench of the ass around him has his thighs trembling. He runs his hand down Dongho’s arched back for the last time and plants a light slap on soft, doughy thighs before he grabs the younger man’s waist with both hands. 

“Anything for my little gift.”

Aaron digs his fingers into giving skin, pulls out of the warmth he’s buried in, and slams his hips back to press against the back of Dongho’s thighs, relishing in the pleased sounds of his lover, before doing it all over again. He’s consistent with it, his tiny body handling his own punishing pace, and only a light break of sweat covers his forehead. 

The denim jacket still hanging from his shoulders sway open, and he catches a glimpse of his cock digging straight into Dongho. With a loud grunt, he pulls up his white shirt with one hand and catches the fabric with his teeth.

Now, as his eyes flicker up to watch himself fuck a pliant Dongho in the mirror, the dark lines of words decorating his ribs move and stretch in directions as his body works into the man below him. His hands, still gloved in white latex, that usually work so professionally holding down patches of skin and driving ink into them, are now debauching this filthy little thing in his workplace, his beloved studio, and it makes him narrow his eyes and piledrive into Dongho with harder thrusts that reddens cheeks. 

Dongho throws his head back at the pace, sounding so pretty with his high voice and delicate lilac hair that Aaron abandons the tan waist and grabs onto the bouncing strands. 

“Hyung!” Dongho yelps, eyes widening in shock as his head is yanked back and used as leverage for Aaron to keep fucking him. His scalp feels strained as fingers wrap around his hair, and he chokes as the slight pull brings him up further and Aaron’s cock slides smoothly along the spot that has blood hot pleasure curling into his toes.

“This is good, Dongho, so fucking good,” Aaron says. He basks in the still tight clench of Dongho’s hole, enjoying himself to the fullest as he grabs onto soft hair and an even softer waist.

“My hair, hyung, hurts,” Dongho whimpers despite his own waist arching back to meet quite rough thrusts. The hand around his waist squeezes tight.

“But you like it?” Aaron laughs at the desperate way Dongho throws back his body onto his thick cock. “You’re fucking tight  _ and  _ greedy. Aren’t you just a dirty toy now?”

Dongho shakes his head furiously but doesn’t say a word. His cheeks light up at the comments, and it’s Aaron who catches the redness and relishes in his words.

“You’re just a little hole to me, aren’t you? Craving your hyung’s attention so much you shove toys in you and beg for your elder to fuck you against a dirty mirror? Almost disgusting, the way you act, that you should be thankful I can shove my cock into your used ass. A little, greedy slut bent over for me so fast I can't even take off my damn clothes. You probably just wanted me to fuck you under the excuse of my birthday, huh?” 

Dongho grabs onto Aaron’s hand gripped tight on his side. When he leans his head down even more to the ground, Aaron can’t see the wild craze in his eyes that mirror the excitement of his own leaking, untouched cock. Only the spasmic clenching of his hole around the thick girth shows how he oddly feels even more bliss at his hyung’s words. The more Aaron's cock harshly brushes against his sweetest spot, evoking mind-numbing noises from his open mouth, the more drool slips from his lips and glassier his eyes become. He's consumed in pleasure, too into how good it feels to be fucked right, that his thighs rub together and his vocal chords refuse to close.

Aaron, with his charming eyebrows full of every drop of emotion and the hollows under his cheekbones that show how tightly he grits his teeth, looks straight at Dongho’s hanging head and flushed chest. He traces the asymmetrical lines of Dongho’s flat stomach, following every tiny drop of sweat, and admires the way Dongho’s tiny bobbing dick remains untouched and spitting clear precome. 

“So pretty, too,” Aaron murmurs as he yanks Dongho up to whisper into his ear, “the perfect bitch. So hot and tight I’m gonna come for you.”

“N-not in me,” Dongho replies, his words trampled by how hard he pants and the tiny cracks in his unstable voice.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna—“ Dongho cries out as Aaron snaps his hips and wraps his arms around his waist, “—taste it.”

Aaron chuckles as his eyes close and he focuses on pounding into Dongho. He concentrates on the way Dongho’s loosening hole sounds taking him in, still so constantly entranced by how willing the younger man seems, joins in Dongho’s beautiful sounds as he feels his orgasm creeping up his legs and into his balls.

“ _ Ah, _ shit, Dongho.”

He pulls out of Dongho, the cold air hitting his cock and making him wince. It’s not the tight heat he wanted to come in, but he pulls away anyway and lets Dongho collapse against the mirror.

The latex gloves that Aaron held onto Dongho’s hips with the whole time come off with loud snaps. The insides are lined with sweat, a mirror of how drenched Aaron’s forehead is. Small droplets of sweat continue to bead past his blond hair, down his temples, and onto his cheeks. 

His hand, still warm and flexing from grabbing onto hips for so long, quickly reaches down and strokes his cock. It isn’t the tight, heavenly feeling of being buried in Dongho’s ass, but his rough palms still has him groaning out and slightly thrusting into his fist.

Dongho winces at the loss of Aaron’s length within him, but the sight of his hyung desperate to get off has him pulling off from the foggy mirror and falling down onto his knees. Despite how his body feels like melted jelly, and his own cock is red and throbbing, he readily looks up at Aaron with wide eyes and pouty lips.

“Give it to me, hyung,” Dongho says, fists clenched on top of his naked thighs, “come on your present’s face.”

Aaron’s eyes close as he jerks his cock faster into his fist. The lube from Dongho’s ass slips against the man’s rough palms, filling the room with slick, wet sounds that have Dongho reaching towards his own aching cock. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Dongho, the best present I’ve ever had, the best birthday of my life,  _ god, _ I want you, need you, forever,” Aaron mutters like he’s gone insane. He praises the way Dongho’s red lips part, the way he sits obediently on his feet, the way his cock looks so pretty wrapped behind long, thin fingers, the way he almost drools from the river of precome that oozes down the head of Aaron’s cock.

“Aron-hyung,” Dongho pleads, ever so desperate for the sweet words of his favorite tattoo artist,  _ “please.” _

He opens his mouth even wider, sticks his pink tongue out and lays it flat against the underside of Aaron’s wet cock. The man is still roughly stroking it into his fist, hips bucking into his grip at every downstroke, but now he makes room for the small tongue rubbing against him.

“Oh shit,” Aaron keeps panting harshly as the flat of Dongho’s tongue wiggles against his reddened cock, “I’m coming, Dongho,  _ fuck, _ baby--”

Absolutely guttural moans come from Aaron’s mouth as his balls tighten up, toes curled up in his shoes, and he empties his load onto the waiting tongue. His whole body shudders, his shoulders starting to shake and his knees almost caving in, and he can barely keep his eyes open into small windows as he watches Dongho look up at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

Dongho looks like a vision on his knees, something Aaron could never describe in words or ink even if he racked his brain for days and days. Nothing but a memory could accurately recall the way Dongho’s tongue is painted with white, cloudy come. It pools up like melted ice cream, drips over his tongue and climbs its way down his throat. Still, even as its bitter taste takes over all that Dongho can taste and its sticky consistency all that Dongho can feel, he keeps his mouth wide open and hands occupied in his lap.

“Good boy,” Aaron echoes the previous sentiment, when Dongho wasn’t so small and obedient on the floor. He runs fingers through lilac hair and brings the wet hand up to Dongho’s chin. “Drink it all.” He gently pushes up, watches as it easily collapses under his touch and Dongho closes his mouth.

A defined adam’s apple harshly bobs once before Dongho wipes at his shiny mouth with the back of his hand. Despite messy, sweaty, hair and a light sheen of moisture all over his body, Dongho grins up at Aaron.

“You took my advice.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, runs a hand through his hair before walking off to his desk.

“People eat fruits to be healthy, Dongho, not to please your taste when they shoot down your fucking throat.”

Aaron finds a small hand towel and throws it to the man still kneeling on the floor. The mess between Dongho’s thighs looks like it needs more than just the flimsy towel Aaron gave him, but he shrugs and tries his best.

“So?” Dongho gets up to his feet. The clothes discarded on the floor are picked up and thrown onto the tattoo bench. “How was it?”

The still naked Dongho, still all caramel skin and strong thighs, flings his arms around Aaron’s neck and snuggles into his neck. Dongho’s body feels like sticky syrup rubbing all over him, but Aaron still responds with an arm wrapped around Dongho’s waist. 

_ “You,” _ Aaron says as he turns his head and noses at lilac hair, “were amazing. I believe that was the best birthday ever.”

“Fucking right,” Dongho laughs into his sensitive neck. The flutter of lips makes Aaron giggle back in response, and he tightens the hold he has on the younger man’s waist. 

“Thanks, Dongho-yah,” Aaron says as he presses a kiss onto his hair. He lazily strokes at the dip of Dongho’s waist.

Black ink catches his attention, and he picks up the drawing he was in the middle of before Dongho came. He holds it up to the light, watches the way mute black catches even yellowed artificial light.

“Hey,” Aaron mumbles as Dongho keeps pressing light kisses against his neck, “how do you feel about another tattoo on your birthday?”

Dongho snorts and cuddles up even closer to Aaron. Even now, in the afterglow of studio sex, he can still smell the spice of the older man’s aftershave in the juncture of his jaw. It entices him to bite at flawless skin.

“Happy birthday, Aron-hyung.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt @ ifwithoutlove
> 
> :D


End file.
